Mission Report
by KyubiChan95
Summary: Sasuke forgot to give the hokage his mission report and that means he has to make it up to him. Oneshot. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Hinted KakaIru.


Sasuke got out of bed & went to take a shower, as he was lathering shampoo in his hair the thought crossed his mind that he had forgotten to report to the hokage after his last mission.  
"Uggh." He groned as he thought of how pissed the hokage would be at him. He finished his shower & went over to his phone & picked up the receiver as he dialed the hokage's office.  
"Hello!" A happy voice said over the phone. "This is the hokage's office, how can I help you?"  
"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke said into the phone. "I need to tal-"  
"Sasuke!" Sakura interupted "You got back from your mission yesterday! Why didn't you report to Hokage-sama!"  
"I forgot, is he there?" Sasuke asked. "I want to talk to him."  
"No, he's not here right now." Sakura stated.  
"Well, when he gets back tell him to meet me at Ichiraku ramen." Sasuke said. "Tell him I'll explain myself there."  
"Fine." Sakura sighed. "But don't blame me if he hits you over forgetting."  
"Thanks, Sakura" Sasuke said hanging up without saying good-bye. He then proceeded to get dressed & brush his hair.

Naruto yawned as he walked torwards the Hyuuga mansion. He had been up sence long before dawn dealing with complaints & the like.  
"I wonder what Hitashi believes he has to see me for." Naruto said as he folded his arms behind his head & walked up to the door of the mansion. Unfolding his arms he knocked on the door.  
"Hello, Naruto." Neji said as he opened the door. "Hitashi will be happy you came so quickly." Motioning for Naruto to come in.  
"Hey, Neji." Naruto said smiling at him. "So, what does Hitashi need to see me for?" He said as he walked inside & followed Neji to the living room.  
"Ask him" Neji said in a tone of voice that let Naruto know that Neji thought that what Hitashi wanted to talk to him about was unrealistic as far as Neji was concered.  
"Ok then, I will." Naruto stated as he took a seat. Hitashi then entered the room & sat across from Naruto.  
"Welcome, Hokage-sama." Hitashi said in a voice that was the most sugar coated Naruto ever heard the man speak, now Naruto knew he wanted something.  
"Hi Hitashi, so what is it you wanted me for?" Naruto asked, trying to get to the point before Hitashi actually managed to butter him up into agreeing with whatever is was he wanted.  
"Straight to the point I see, would you like to have some tea? Hitashi said as a secondary branch member came in with a pot of tea & two tea cups.  
"No thank-you, I have a lot to do today & don't have the time to stay long, so I would like to know why I'm here." Naruto said, He wasn't going to let Hitashi sway his judgement of whatever it was he wanted.  
"Of course, as the hokage, you must be quite busy." Hitashi stated waving his hand at the secondary branch member to leave & take the tea.  
"So?" Naruto said getting a bit irritated at how Hitashi wouldn't tell him what it was he was there for.  
"Well." Hitashi said now sounding like he was a little worried. "I was hoping, hokage-sama, that you might, perhaps..." Hitashi paused & gulped, at which Naruto knew that this had to be a pretty important request to the man.  
"That I might what?" Naruto asked his confusion clear in his voice & on his face.  
"Take Hinata's hand in marriage..." Hitashi almost whispered as he now looked at the floor.  
"What?!" Naruto practicly yelled in shock. "Hinata-chan is a nice girl & all, but I'd never marry her!" Naruto said quite loudly as he crossed his arms in front of him & wove them apart to enfisize the never.  
"And why not!" Hitashi yelled. "Is she not good enough for you?! You should be honered that I would ask you to wed her!"  
"It's not that." Naruto said calming down & trying to take control of the situation. "It's not that at all."  
"Then what?!" Hitashi yelled. "What could possib-"  
"I'M GAY!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs in order to be heard over Hitashi.  
"W-What?" Hitashi said in complete shock. "Y-You're what?"  
"Gay." Naruto said. "And in a relaitionship of 2 1/2 years as of tomorrow." He stated to make himself clear.  
"With who?" Hitashi asked. "I wasn't aware of any one in your age group being homosexual."  
"I-I believe S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata said now standing in the doorway.  
"Right." Naruto said as he nodded at her.  
"How did you know?" Hitashi asked Hinata.  
"I told her back when I was crushing on him, when we were all genin." Naruto said. "She was the first person to know I was gay, I trust her as my best friend, & I trusted her back then not to tell any one unless I said she could. I knew I could depend on her because unlike all the other girls who were head over heels for Sasuke, & loved to gossip, Hinata hated gossip & saw Sasuke as just another kid."  
"Mmm hmm." Hinata said with a nod.  
"I..." Hitashi cut off dumbstruck.  
"Y-You should go." Hinata said to Naruto. "Y-You're really b-busy today, r-right?"  
"Yeah." Naruto replied folding his arms behind his head & heading for the door. "See ya around, Hinata!" He called as he left the mansion.  
"I guess I should go do my paperwork now..." Naruto sighed. "I hate paperwork." He said as he walked towards the hokage office.

"Naruto-sama, you're back." Sakura said as she orginized the paperwork. "Sasuke called." She stated turning to face Naruto.  
"He did?" Naruto asked as he walked over to his desk & sat down. "I thought he wasn't back from his mission, sence he didn't report to me yet." He said sounding more than a bit irritated as he began reading his paperwork. "So, what'd he call about?"  
"He called to have me tell you to meet him at Ichiraku's & that he would explain why he didn't report in with you over ramen." Sakura said mentally starting a countdown from three to when Naruto runs out the door for ramen.  
"Raaamen!" Naruto yelled jumping out the office window racing towards Ichiraku's.  
"Well it was on zero but he went out the window not the door..." Sakura laughed to herself. "That's Naruto for you, you never can tell exactly what he'll do."

Naruto was running down the street when he suddenly noticed Iruka.  
"Hey! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran torward him.  
"Hey Naruto." Iruka said in greeting.  
"What are you doing?" Naruto asked Iruka.  
"I was headed to Kakashi's place." Iruka replied.  
"Oh, that's right today's your anniversary!" Naruto said.  
"Yeah, seven years." Iruka smiled.  
"Huh..." Naruto said with a puzzled expression.  
"What is it?" Iruka asked him.  
"Well, I saw Kakashi-sensei a few hours ago and he seemed really busy... He told me that he had a lot he had to do today, just seems odd that he'd have so much to do today. He wouldn't even let me know what he had to do and he seemed mad when I offered to help..." Naruto answered with a concerned look on his face.  
"Hmm." Iruka said looking worried. "Do you know where Kakashi is?" Iruka asked Naruto.  
"Nah." Naruto said. "I haven't seen him since early this morning." He replied turning and starting to walk away. "I gotta go, Sasuke asked me to meet him at Ichiraku's. Bye Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called as he ran off in the direction of the ramen shop.

Sasuke stood outside in front of Ichiraku's waiting for Naruto.  
"You've been there for some time now, haven't you?" Teuchi(the ramen master) said. "You waiting for someone?" He asked.  
"Naruto, I told Sakura to let him know I'd buy him some ramen." Sasuke stated.  
"Careful, you might go broke." Teuchi said jokingly.  
"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running up.  
"Hey Naruto, I take it you got my message." Sasuke said smiling.  
"He's been waiting over an hour for you, you know." Teuchi said.  
"That long!" Naruto said. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you wait, I came as soon as Sakura told me you'd be here." Naruto apologised.  
"Not a problem, you have work after all." Sasuke said calmly as he took a seat in the ramen stand.  
"So start explaining." Naruto said as he took a seat next to Sasuke.  
"I honestly just forgot & went to bed." Sasuke stated with a shrug.  
"And I get treated to ramen over you forgeting something rather than me? Cool!" Naruto said happily. "You still have to give me your mission report later though." He said as he pulled his chopsticks apart.  
"I know." Sasuke said as he began to eat his own ramen.  
"But." Naruto said. "That's later, how about we see how long we can dodge Sakura?" He suggested leaning in & kissing Sasuke.  
"Sounds like a plan." Sasuke said after the kiss, blushing lightly.  
"Get a room you two!" Ayame said while she served another customer.  
"Maybe we will." Naruto said giving Sasuke a seductive grin.  
~~~~~~~~several hours later~~~~~~~~  
Naruto & Sasuke were still hiding from Sakura, whom was furious that Naruto hadn't returned to do his paperwork, when they noticed Kakashi trying to hide as he walked down the street.  
"Today's Kakashi-sensei & Iruka-sensei's anniversary." Naruto said. "Though Kakashi-sensei is so busy I doubt that he even said hi to Iruka-sensei."  
"Maybe we should talk to him about it." Sasuke suggested and started over torward Kakashi.  
"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said walking up to Kakashi with Naruto at his side. "Who are you trying to hide from?" Sasuke aske d.  
"No one in praticular." Kakashi lied.  
"You know Iruka-sensei's looking for you." Naruto said.  
"You should go talk to him." Sasuke stated. "It is your anniversary, you owe him an explanation as to why you're so busy you can't spend any time with him." Sasuke's expression and tone seemed a bit accusatory to Kakashi.  
"I don't really have the time, but if either of you see him could you tell him I'll be at the cherry grove at ten tonight?" Kakashi asked.  
"Okay..." Naruto said clearly worried.  
"Tch!...fine" sasuke said obviously agitated at the request and how Kakashi didn't even seem to think of taking his advice. With that Sasuke and Naruto bid Kakashi good-bye and left him to whatever it is that has him so busy.  
~~~~~~~~8:45 that evening~~~~~~~~  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she punched him in the face. "You were supossed to do your paperwork hours ago!" she screamed into his face as she picked him up by his collar & drug him in the direction of the hokage office.  
"Well, Good night Sasuke!" Naruto said cherrily as he was drug off. "You can stop by my office to give me your mission report later!" He laughed.  
"Night Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk raising his hand torward Naruto as he turned & walked down the road.  
"Hmm." Sasuke said. "I should find Iruka & tell him what Kakashi said." he stated to himself as he rememberd that he told Kakashi he would. Sasuke spent nearly an hour & a half looking for Iruka before he found him.  
"Hey! Iruka-sensei!" Iruka looked up at Sasuke.  
"Oh." Iruka said quietly.  
"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked seeing Iruka's bloodshot eyes and tear stained face as he sat down on the bench next to Iruka.  
"Oh yeah, I'm just great!" Iruka said sarcastically. "My boyfriend has been avoiding me all damn day!" He yelled loud enough to make Sasuke cringe. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that." Iruka apoligized.  
"It's fine." Sasuke said. "Actually, Kakashi-sensei told me to let you know that he would be at the cherry grove at ten. So you could give him a piece of your mind." Sasuke told Iruka.  
"Oh, really? He told you to tell me instead of telling me himself?" Iruka said more than asked. "Well, looks like I'm headed for the cherry grove. Thanks for telling me Sasuke." Iruka said getting up.  
"Not a problem." Sasuke said as Iruka walked in the direction of the grove.  
"I wonder how much trouble Kakashi-sensei's in when Iruka-sensei finds him." Sasuke said as he got up. "I guess I'll go give Naruto my mission report now." He said heading for the hokage building.  
~~~~~~~~10:00 am the next morning.~~~~~~~~  
Naruto & Sasuke were walking down the main road.  
"Oh!" Naruto said. "I just remembered that I have a mission for Kakashi-sensei!" He said smacking himself in the head.  
"Then we should stop by his place & tell him." Sasuke said & headed for Kakashi's place.  
"If he's home." Naruto said. "He's normaly up by now."  
"That dosen't mean that he isn't home." Sasuke said cooly as he knocked on Kakashi's door.  
"Give me a minute." Kakashi said from inside, a little later the door opened. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke." He greeted them in a pair of pajama pants & a mask.  
"Who is it?" Iruka asked from somewhere inside.  
"It's Naruto & Sasuke." Kakashi called back into the house.  
"Invite them in!" Iruka said.  
"All right." Kakashi replied. "Come in, before Iruka gets mad at me." He said stepping aside to let them though the door.  
"Okay!" Naruto said as he & Sasuke walked in.  
"Give me a minute to get dressed" Iruka said from the other room.  
~~~~~~~~a few minutes later~~~~~~~~  
"So guess what?" Iruka said excitedly as he walked into the room.  
"What?" Naruto asked curiously.  
"Kakashi proposed to me last night! We're getting married!" Iruka said his face beaming with joy.  
"That's great!" Sasuke said smiling.  
"I guess I should find some one else for the mission I had planned to give Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "Sence the mission would take roughly a month & a half to complete."  
"Yeah." Iruka said. "I think I'll want to keep him close for a while." He said as he leaned into Kakashi's chest.  
"I'll just have Neji do it." Naruto said. "Though I think I'll just have some one tell him to come to my office with how my last visit to the Hyuuga mansion went."  
"I'll tell him for you." Sasuke offered.  
"All right, well I guess we should leave Kakashi & Iruka-sensei to each other." Naruto said getting up to leave.  
"See you two around." Kakashi said as Naruto & Sasuke left.  
~~~~~~~~at the hokage office~~~~~~~~  
"You know Hitashi just about had a heart attack when he opened the door to Sasuke." Neji said as he walked in. "He thought Sasuke was angery about the whole Hinata fiasco." Naruto laughed.  
"And I suppose he thinks I play the girl." Naruto said shaking his head. "Anyway, about the mission, it's a reconicence & assaination & should take around a month & a half to finish." Naruto began as he explianed the mission to Neji.


End file.
